10-Keto and 10-hydroxy morphinans are common degradants of narcotic analgesics and opioid pharmaceutical products. Sufficiently pure 10-keto and/or 10-hydroxy morphinans are frequently needed for manufacturing and quality control processes, as well as for clinical and pharmaceutical studies. It is not practical to isolate these low-level impurities by preparative HPLC, however. Accordingly, synthetic methods are needed to provide sufficient amounts of pure materials for follow-up studies. Currently available methods for the synthesis of 10-keto and/or 10-hydroxy morphinans, however, have several disadvantages and limitations. For example, many methods have extremely low yields, are difficult to replicate, and/or require harsh reaction conditions, large amounts of metal oxidants, and/or protection of the basic nitrogen. There is a need, therefore, for new, convenient, and reliable methods for the synthesis of 10-keto and/or 10-hydroxy morphinans.